Marrying My Dreams
by fashiongirl97
Summary: " I cheated on my fears, Broke up with my doubts, Engaged to my faith, and now I'm marrying my dreams." A Mamma Mia wedding inspired one shot. A chateau in Paris 23 years after she left and they are reunited at the daughter he didn't know he had's wedding. Yet things end up going a little differently than they'd expected. 1 Chateau, 1 wedding, 1 love story resirected. please r


_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – hope this is okay, loved the quote and wanted to do a mamma mia story for ages :D **_

_**Hope this is okay**_

" _I cheated on my fears, Broke up with my doubts, Engaged to my faith, and now I'm marrying my dreams.__**" Swag notes #**__332_

She'd never thought that this day would come, never in her wildest dreams. But there she stood, the proud mother of the bride. A smile filled her face and although she fought them, tears of joy rolled silently down her cheeks. Her daughter, the one, until just three days ago her father had known not a thing about, was getting married. She'd spent years teaching her the ways of life, how to trust and forgive, how to paint nails and plait hair. But now she was doing the one thing her mother could never teach her how to do, she was going to be a wife.

Jenny Sheppard had left her lover in Paris 23 years ago, and she'd never moved on. She regretted it but then again if she hadn't she may not have had the chance to do all things she had done In the last 23 years. But the one thing she would always regret would be the fact that her daughter had grown up without a father. After leaving her lover she'd gone to Cairo and worked on anti-terrorism. But after she'd been hurt a few months after the birth Jenny had realised that being a a federal agent and a mother were not two things that went hand in hand. So she had resigned from her post and gone back to Paris where she had bought an old run down Chateau in the middle of the country side on the banks of the river Seine. She'd done it up with the money she had gotten from selling her old Georgetown house back in DC. Now it was one of the most sought after wedding resorts in Paris, and the place her daughter was getting married.

After seeing her former lover just a few days earlier in the old shed out back she had nearly fainted, now he was stood on the other side of her, no their daughter. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye just as he was doing the same and they caught each other's eye. She couldn't ignore the butterfly's in her stomach as she saw those bright blue eyes and that muscled and toned body just like he'd had all those years ago when they were young agents undercover in the city of love. She hadn't know she was pregnant when she'd left, she'd just looked at that hollow sense in his eyes, thought about the nightmares when he'd woken up calling her 'Shannon'. She hadn't been able to take it anymore and had done wheat was best for her and left. Although on those quiet nights when she was alone in large old house she wondered what life would be like if she had stayed and where she would be.

Jenny smiled at her daughter: Eloise Isabelle Shepard. She had deep auburn hair that in the summer months lightened to a colour closer to her mothers. Her eyes were bright blue, the same as he fathers and shined when she was happy, darkened when she was sad and always reflected emotion. She was slim, yet had a perfect figure. She was beautiful and so was her dress. It was long and ivory. It had a halter neck neckline and empire waist. Jenny had never been prouder.

Eloise turned around and looked at her father. "I know I have only known you for what a few days, and we have 23 years to catch up on put I'm so happy that I know you!" she smiled before turning around. Then she turned around again. "I don't care that you never told me, because I know now. And you've done so much for me!" she said to her mum, smiling. She turned around and looked back again. "I finally know who I am, I feel so different and I'm so happy!" she then turned to her fiancé, Will. He'd been organising a wedding for a friend when he'd met Eloise. She was beautiful and after hours spent organising the wedding together a spark had lit. That had been 8 months ago now. "You know, let's not even get married. You never wanted to. Let's travel the world and be young! Let's enjoy our freedom!" she said before he kissed her and picked her up bridal style. The pair were surrounded by hugs and smiled. The vicar went over to Jenny slightly confused.

"So I the wedding off or not?" questioned the man with a slight French accent. He was tall and knew Jenny well because of all the weddings he had done at the chateau.

"You know, I'm not exactly sure. I'll go and find out." As she walked away and began talking all of a sudden the crown quietened and she looked towards the vicar to see Jethro stood on one knee. She was surprised and shocked. Jenny had loved him for all the years apart. She'd spent night wondering what could have been. Rung up old friends to talk to and see how he was. Somehow after all these years she had never forgotten how she had felt.

"Why waste a good wedding hey Jen? I have loved you Jenny Sheppard for the last 26 years. When you left it broke my heart, but I'd always find out how you were. Now Eloise is going to live her life you're going to need someone to boss around this place. I've left NCIS so what do you say Jen, fancy marrying me?" she was shocked. She just looked at him with an open mouth and shock.

Eloise nudged her mum. "Go on, you deserve to be happy!"

"Say I do Jen, it's only the rest of your life!" he said with a smirk.

"MUM!" said Eloise with a louder tone.

"I do." Said Jenny in barely more than a whisper. "I do, I do, I do!" she said louder with a massive smile on her face. Before running over to the man who had held her heart for over two decades, and kissing him.

The ceremony was short and sweet. She was wearing a white suit with a tight pencil skirt that came just above her knee, a green silk blouse and a white jacket. Gibbs looked at her with her silk green stilettos and thought she had never looked any more beautiful. Age had treated her well, she had laughter lines and no grey hairs, bit she looked slightly older and ever more beautiful. He looked no different, he had a few more lines on her face and his hair was now more salt that pepper but she thought he looked amazing. As they said their official 'I do's' hey kissed passionately and then smiled. "I love you!" she said.

"I love you too."

_**Marrying my dreams**_

Jenny and Jethro sat in the places originally meant for their daughter and her husband. But everyone was smiling. Everything was perfect for once. They had a lot ahead of them; they would run the little chateau together on the banks of the Seine. Life had passed them by but now they'd finally caught up. As they sat at the table, the stars above and little Chinese lanterns lighting the way. The tables were covered in white table cloths, and glass plates and cups in different colours. Jethro tapped his glass with a spoon and stood up to make a speech. "Forever has always been just another word to me. In my job you never know whether you'll be here tomorrow. Now though, I've got someone who I know will be by my side – forever." Everyone smiled.

_**Marrying my dreams**_

They spent their lives running that chateau, every day. They woke up with smiles on their faces. Laughed together and the booking went up. They told people their story, of how they fell in love in the city of love and then 23 years were reunited at their daughter's wedding that turned into their own. It always made people smile. Jenny was the brains whilst Jethro was the brawn, or so they told everyone. People came back time and time again. McGee set them up an easy to use website and the whole team came for wedding. Jethro introduced them to Jenny and Eloise, and all of a sudden that became perfect.

They lived their dream together, running the perfect romantic retreat, together and with a family. They'd married their dreams…

_**Please review 3**_


End file.
